Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160525204350
I wasn't sure whether or not to post on this after I found out about it a couple days ago, but I feel like I should. Steve Rogers in the comics has now joined HYDRA. HYDRA. As in, the Nazi group. Steve Rogers who was created by Jewish immigrants (or their children) as an anti-Nazi symbol during WWII to make a point. His creation took incredible risks, as the Nazis actually WEREN'T super unpopular in the US. Even after Pearl Harbour a lot of people wanted the US to stay neutral or only go to war with Japan. The character whose core traits have been freedom, justice, and compassion. And Marvel made him a Nazi. Do I even need to describe the slap in the face this is to his creators and his roots? The children of people fleeing anti-semetic Europe if not immigrants themselves. Jewish creators made huge contributions to superheroes - Superman, Batman, the Avengers, Spiderman, the Fantastic Four, the New Gods, etc. All of them were, if not created by Jewish creators, had Jewish writer or artists with spectacular, iconic runs that brought or kept said characters and companies to or in prominence. This is basically a middle finger to every Jewish fan and every Jewish creator in said companies. Considering Jewish creators basically codified the superhero genre in comic books, that is a disgrace. And yes, people, HYDRA are Nazis. They began as a part of the Nazi party. They are led by Red Skull, Hitler's personal prodigy who made no illusions or pretensions about his allegiance. He will flatly admit he is a Nazi. Hell, the reason they split from the party is because they thought Hitler didn't go far ENOUGH. Frigging HITLER told the guy to tone it down a notch. And even if, for the sake of arguement, they weren't actual literal Nazis, they are still a group from Germany bent on taking over the world (or at least a good chunk of it) and enforcing their way of life on those deemed 'inferior' if not murdering them outright. They have a very strict view on who is human and who is not, and they have a salute involving the word 'heil/hail'. They would basically be a paper thinly disguised faux Nazi group if they were not actual Nazis. And that is just as bad as making him an actual Nazi. Anti-semetic portrayals and reception are not new. Wanda and Pietro had their Jewish and Romani ancestry taken out and they were whitewashed. They were made to volunteer for HYDRA experiments (when Nazis selected Romani twins for horrific medical experiments in real life. Yeah, stay classy Marvel). They kept the Nazis out of Steve's first movie as much as they could and downplayed HYDRA's connection with them, keeping it out of the way and focusing on HYDRA. And the fans ate it up. Everywhere I look I see 'hail HYDRA' posts and jokes. We turned it into a goddamn meme. Rooting for the Empire in Star Wars is a common memetic position. The Empire, the First Order, HYDRA, they are all faux Nazi groups that are glamourized and glorified by fandom. So why am I not surprised by this vile decision?